Strapped Down
by Yoshirueme
Summary: Eren is a singer and his little stunt does more than just piss Levi off. "That little shit is going to pay for what he did."


**I am a piece of trash for not updating my other series like I promised I would and I am sorry so here is some smut while I procrastinate even more.**

**(Also, on a side note: Comments feed a writer's soul. My soul is hungry. Hint hint. 3)**

That little shit was going to pay for what he did. Levi shoved Eren into an empty dressing room, slamming the door shut and locking it securely. The raven turned on his boyfriend, practically snarling. The other boy just smirked, smoothing down his button up shirt.

"What the fuck was that just now?" Levi snapped. He had just witnessed his boyfriend of eight months grinding onstage like there was no tomorrow. A small part of Levi's mind knew that it couldn't be helped; Eren was a famous singer. To increase his popularity, he was expected to turn himself into a sexual icon. But that doesn't mean that the brunet can just grind and moan onstage while sending lewd glances Levi's way every few seconds.

Eren grinned cheekily. "What, you didn't like my performance?"

"The hell I did," the raven replied, advancing towards Eren. He grabbed a nearby chair and forced Eren to sit on it, not that the singer was offering any resistance anyways. "You're going to pay for that little stunt, Eren," Levi said menacingly, and the brunet shivered as his name passed the raven's lips.

Levi quickly searched around the room and found some rope. Perfect. He got to work tying his boyfriend to the chair, limb by limb. Eren's arms were tied behind the chair. Soon enough, he could barely move an inch. Levi, now smirking, took a step back to admire his work. Eren's eyes shined defiantly, turning Levi on even more.

"Now then," Levi whispered as he leaned forwards to Eren's ear. "Let's have some fun, shall we?" The smaller male climbed into Eren's lap, his legs wrapping around Eren's hips and his hands grasping his brown locks tightly. Eren gasped as he felt Levi tug his head back sharply. Levi leaned down and licked a stripe up Eren's neck. His boyfriend gasped in pleasure. Levi's skilled fingers swiftly unbuttoned Eren's shirt, sliding up and down the boy's torso suggestively. On every pass, his hands would travel lower and lower, until they were dipped into Eren's tightening pants. Levi rubbed at his boyfriend's erection and was pleased to hear the heavy pants he got in response.

Eren tugged against his restraints, wanting desperately to touch Levi. "Ah ah ah," Levi tutted, grasping Eren's dick firmly. Eren jolted back in his seat. "No struggling. This is your punishment, remember?"

Levi continued to unbutton Eren's pants as the brunet watched him with heated teal eyes. Eren's dick sprang out into the open air, and Levi licked his lips. He pumped his hand up and down the shaft, spreading the precome evenly. "Levi!" Eren whined, trying to buck his hips up unsuccessfully. Levi smirked sadistically and started to take of his clothing. Once he was completely bare, he reached back and grabbed a bottle of lube. Levi worked the liquid in his hand, warming it up, before reaching back and opening himself up. He kept eye contact with his boyfriend as he slid the first finger in. He prepared himself hastily, eager to feel Eren's cock inside him.

"Please, Levi, I want to touch you," Eren sounded strained at this point, and his face displayed desperation. Levi simply moaned and shook his head, working another finger into himself. He rocked his hips backwards, loving the feeling of being filled. But this wasn't enough. Levi impatiently shoved a third finger in and ignored the dull burn that came with it. "Eren, you've been a bad boy," he breathed between pants. "So you're gonna sit right there and watch as I fuck myself on your cock." Eren shuddered and bit his lip.

Levi pulled out his fingers and rested his hands on Eren's shoulders. He positioned his hips over Eren's proud cock and ever so slowly sank down. Eren's hands closed and opened rapidly as he entered Levi's incredible heat. The raven groaned as he let his head fall on Eren's shoulder.

"God, Eren, you're so fucking big," he gasped. When Levi was fully seated, he moaned and began to bite at Eren's neck. Levi started bucking his hips slightly, getting used to being filled. It only took a few seconds for Levi to start riding Eren fully. The raven bounced on Eren's cock rapidly.

At this point, Eren's entire body was trembling. He wanted nothing more than to touch his boyfriend, his love, but he would have to endure. As Levi said, this was his punishment and he was determined to take it. Levi leaned back, putting a hand behind him and resting it on one of Eren's knees for support. In this position, Eren could see everything. His eyes wandered down Levi's body, watching his abs contract and expand with his pants. He saw Levi's erection bobbing with his fast movements. Eren glanced back up and groaned as he locked eyes with Levi's hooded silver ones. The raven had a light blush on his face and his mouth was open and puffing out breath. "Do you like it, Eren? Do you like fucking me with your huge cock?" Levi moaned.

"L-levi!" Eren stuttered, still trying to thrust his hips up into Levi's ass. Levi could feel himself getting closer, and he began to ride Eren faster. He tightened his hole around Eren, and the brunet let out a loud moan. Levi could tell that his boyfriend was close as well. He leaned forward, licked the shell of Eren's ear, and whispered "Come inside me, Eren. Fill me up." With a loud growl, Eren released inside Levi a few seconds before Levi came himself. Come splattered on to both of their chests, and Levi could feel Eren's hot release dripping down his thighs. They both lay in the same position, trying to catch their breath.

Eren was the first to speak. "That was a pretty great punishment."

Levi smacked him upside the head.


End file.
